In no-till or minimum till seed and fertilizer placement, narrow furrows are opened in the soil for placement of the seed and fertilizer at different depths and a set spacing between the seed and fertilizer.
The present invention proposes a novel seed and fertilizer placement boot that is mountable on a conventional cultivator shank and provides the desired seed and fertilizer placement in a simple and effective manner. The invention also proposes a novel packer.